


Blue's Smut Drabbles

by Blue_Issues



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Cat Boy Dream, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chubby Dream, Clothed Sex, Collars, Creampie, Darcyphilia, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble Collection, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know when I got this honry, I have an obsession, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Smut, So here we are, Stuffing, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sub-Drop, Subspace, Thigh High Socks, Thighs, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Karl Jacobs, Trauma, Trust me that deserves a tag, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Weight Gain, again projecting, body image issues, but it happened, degrading, feederism, i am projecting, oh my god that's a tag, sub karl jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Issues/pseuds/Blue_Issues
Summary: I project onto Dream and write smut. Because I can and you can't stop me.-Bottom/Sub Dream, Thighs (a lot of thighs), a lot of collars oddly enough, my sex scenes are bad and sometimes non-existent, but I try. Just a whole bunch of fun! I do take requests, but I can't promise I'll do all of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 653





	1. Solo Dream | Thigh Highs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-nsfw (more suggestive than anything) Dгеам solo - thigh highs - trans Dгеам because I’m projecting - feminization (?) - uhh I think that’s it.

Dream was a competitive person by nature. He didn't mind it about himself, even if other people could find it annoying, but it could get him into... interesting situations.

That brought him to where he was now. In front of his mirror wearing nothing but thigh highs and underwear. He normally wore boxers, but what he was wearing now was more skin to panties. Dream blushed as he adjusted the socks. Why did he agree to that stupid bet? He could've gone his entire life _without_ wearing the "outfit" he was starring at, but no. He had to agree.

He didn't even remember who had suggested it. They were playing some sort of mini-game in Minecraft and someone had suggested a bet. Whoever lost would have to wear thigh high socks and send a photo as proof. Dream had been so confident that he could win that didn't think about the ramifications.

Dream focused back on the mirror. The fat of his thighs barely contained by the socks, spilling out over the top. Dream had barely paid attention to his thighs before, but god were they _there_. Soft, supple thighs that contrasted the black of the socks.

Dream felt the panties he was wearing get slightly damp. Damn. Was he seriously getting off on this? The blush that had appeared on his face as soon as he saw the socks intensified. Dream hesitantly grasped his crotch with one hand. Instantly, he bucked into it.

Shit.

He really was horny.

Dream groaned, in mostly annoyance, and grabbed his phone snapping a photo. Would the person he sent it to be able to tell that he was very much wet? Probably. Did Dream care? Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this one is good, but it seemed to be a hit on Twitter. So that's good. :D


	2. Dreamnoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is messy.  
> Sub Dream, collars, more thigh highs, trans Dream, ownership kink kinda? Some nipple play. Finger sucking too. Cuts off before sex.

Dream sat on the bed, legs underneath him spread. Techno watched him, eyes like those of a vulture. Dream messed with his sweater paws, nervous under the gaze. He was wearing an oversized sweater with thigh high socks and nothing else. Though he liked what he was wearing, he couldn't stop the nerves. 

Techno set his hand gently on Dream's thigh, causing a broken whine to escape his throat. Dream leaned into the touch, craving something more, but Techno's touch remained light.

"Shh, baby. You'll get what you want soon enough." Techno's voice sounded through the bedroom causing Dream to shiver. Dream wanted to close his thighs to get some sort of friction, but Techno had told him to keep his legs spread. 

"Want- want-" Dream couldn't finish his sentence, not trusting his voice to carry him through.

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"Co-collar." Dream and Techno had a collar for Dream, but he didn't wear it that often. Even when they had sex, he was rarely in the mood. Techno wasted no time grabbing the collar and clasping it around Dream's neck. Dream let out a moan at the feeling.

It felt good.

In that moment, he belonged to Techno. Techno could do whatever he wanted to him and he'd let him. Techno put his hand back on Dream's thigh, but this time stroked it gently. Dream whined again. Techno liked to tease, sometimes drawing things out for hours if Dream let him.

Techno seemed to realize that Dream was desperate as he moved the hand that was resting on the bed to slowly push up the hoodie, revealing Dream's pert nipples. Techno pinched at one before moving his hand closer to where Dream wanted it to be.

He shoved two fingers into Dream's mouth, a muffled moan being released from his throat, gripping Dream's inner thigh with a vengeance. Moans left Dream with reckless abandon. Techno's mouth attached itself to Dream's neck, leaving marks that Dream adored. 

Before things could continue, the sound of a phone ringing sounded throughout the house. Techno sighed and detached himself from Dream. Dream whined again, not wanting his lover to leave.

"Sorry baby. It could be important." Dream nodded, but frowned, he was still needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I skip a sex scene because I still don't know how?  
> Yes.  
> Will I do it again?  
> Almost certainly.


	3. Fundywastaken | Feminization/Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha inspiration go brrrr.  
> Bottom Dream (you're not getting anything else,) trans Dream and Fundy, Biting, Praise, Clothed sex, feminization but like,,, non-dysphoria triggering feminization

Dream sat on the bed, waiting for his husband. Ever since the wedding, he had been wanting to wear a dress again. It had been a joke, him being the bride and all, but as it stood, he really liked the feeling of wearing a dress. He hadn't brought it up to Fundy, to scared about the reaction, but he had done some shopping of his own. That brought him to where he was now, shifting around on their shared bed waiting.

He was wearing a pretty set on lingerie he had found online. The lace bra-let and panties feeling wonderful against his skin.

Before the wedding, he hadn't worn anything feminine since he came out. He hadn't hated it, clearly, but he felt that if he was trans, he couldn't wear it. Once he put on the wedding dress, something dormant awakened inside him. The feeling of the lace, the way it wrapped around him in the best way possible. He fell in love. Fundy seemed to like it too as the blush when Dream appeared was so intense it looked as if he had put blush on.

Dream focused back on the outfit he had on. Th wasn't anything special, just a black lace bra-let and panties with some knee-high sheer socks, but god it felt incredible. Nothing had even happened, but his panties had stuck to his heat, sopping wet. He hadn't touched himself and yet he could already feel himself become desperate. Desperate for _anything_. 

Finally, after far too long in Dream's opinion, Fundy opened the door to the bedroom. Dream made shy eye-contact, not feeling too sure about Fundy's reaction. Fundy gulped and made his way over to Dream. Dream spread his legs lightly, desperate for any sort of touch. 

"What are you doing in that outfit sweetheart?" Dream shivered at the low tone. When Fundy decided to be, he was fucking hot in bed.

"Wanted to look pretty for you." Dream couldn't make eye contact as he spoke. Fundy let out a low growl. Fundy ran his hands over Dream.

"God, you're so pretty baby. So pretty for me." Dream let out a low moan, hiding his face in Fundy's chest. Fundy was unrelenting, hands moving from Dream's thighs to his waist, to his chest. Groping every inch of Dream's body. Dream let out a particularly loud moan when Fundy grasped his ass. "Such a good boy for me. Getting all dressed up and pretty." Dream nodded his head, shoving it further into Fundy's chest. "Move your neck baby. I wanna mark your neck." Dream shivered and moved his head back, leaning it to the side.

Fundy's mouth was instantly on his neck, marking it like no tomorrow. Dream's whole body shook as Fundy continued. Dream wrapped his legs around Fundy's waist, grinding against him to get some sort of friction. Fundy groaned, grinding up to match Dream's movements. Dream couldn't focus properly, too caught up in all the sensations, but he could tell Fundy was whispering praises into his ear, making him more frantic for release. He was close, so fucking close. 

All it took was biting his neck exceptionally hard for his orgasm to crash through him.

Dream slumped against Fundy, tired from his orgasm. Fundy grinded for a moment longer before going boneless against Dream.

"You are wearing that more often." Dream nodded his head as frantically as he could. There was no way he wasn't wearing it again after _that_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to mention that Dream had top surgery, but eh. It wasn't that important I guess.


	4. Dreamnapfound | Maid Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thigh highs!  
> Bottom Dream, (again, there's nothing else here,) maid uniforms, praise, minor biting, trans Dream, (okay this one I might actually not do one day,) pet names (I forgot to tag that one in earlier ones.)

Dream wasn’t _surprised_ , per se, when his boyfriends presented him with a maid uniform one day. They had all joked about it at one point or another, so it was only common sense that someone would actually attach themself to the idea. It was a bit surprising that it was both Sap and George though. He was honestly expecting it to be Sap, but George was full of surprises.

Dream looked at the mirror, examining his outfit before he left the bathroom to show his boyfriends. It was the typical maid uniform, a short dress with thigh high socks, but it fit way better than Dream would admit. The dress cinching his waist, (since when was it that small?) and the socks highlighting his thighs. Both Sap and George had said they loved his thighs, but he didn’t understand until now. The socks wrapped around them, not even being able to contain them fully as some of the fat of his thighs spilled over the top.

Dream lightly traced his thighs. Smooth, supple, and way bigger than he ever realized. He looked... pretty. Dream was worried that the dress would give him dysphoria, his boyfriends had also brought up the concern and made sure he knew he could tap out, but it was doing quite the opposite.

It made him feel _good_.

Dream did a twirl in front of the mirror, giggling slightly as the flowy skirt of the dress moved when he did. The only issue Dream was facing was gathering the courage to show his boyfriends. Obviously, they were into the idea as they bought him the outfit, but it was still nerve-wracking. They had never seen him in anything other than usual wear, (and nothing at all, but that was beside the point.) How would they react to seeing him in a full-on dress?

Dream sighed and made his way out of the bathroom, there was no use dwelling on it as his boyfriends were waiting for him. Dream kept his eyes on the ground as he made his way in front of his boyfriends. He could feel their eyes on him as they looked over the outfit he had on. Before he knew it, someone’s hands were on him. Dream gave out a quiet gasp as one boyfriend, Sap, roamed his hands over Dream's body. Dream looked over to George who had a grin on his face.

“Such a good boy. Getting all dolled up for us.” Dream blushed at the sudden praise. Sap nodded, hands settling on Dream's waist.

“Always such a good pup for us.” Dream nodded frantically, getting lost in the sensation of touch. George had, at some point, made his way behind Dream, body flush against his back as he left marks on his neck. Both Sap and George continued their assault as Dream moaned like a whore. He was always extremely sensitive, but with the added element of the maid outfit he had on, he was a goner before anything even really started.

Dream's thighs quivered, desperate, but his boyfriends were avoiding his sensitive thighs. The lace panties that Dream had on, (which Dream had added himself,) were completely soaked, sticking to him like glue. His boyfriend’s seemed to notice just how far gone he was as in a moment, both bodies were detached from him. Dream let out a whine, not wanting them to leave, but they were quick to grab one hand each.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we pup?” Sap asked, in that low tone that made Dгеам absolutely melt. Dгеам nodded frantically, letting his boyfriends lead him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, I will actually continue it to the sex scene.  
> One day.


	5. Karlnap | Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request!  
> Dom Sap, Sub Karl, Overstimulation, Darcyphilia, Trans Karl, Vibrators, Praise, Pet names, Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Aftercare

Karl whined, tugging at the ropes tying him to the bed. Everything was so sensitive, having cum multiple times already. Sap loomed over him, watching him like a hawk. Karl cried out as Sap turned up the settings on the vibe once more.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Karl nodded frantically. Everything was too much and not enough all at once. He wanted more, but at the same time, the overstimulation was becoming almost too much. “Good boy.” Karl moaned at the praise. The way Sap talked to him made him melt.

“Please- Please!” Karl didn’t know what he was pleading for. Maybe for mercy, maybe for more. All he knew was that he wanted something from Sap. Sap, somehow understand what Karl was pleading for and turned the vibrations up another setting. Karl let out another cry, tears coming to his eyes. Sap leaned over Karl, kissing away the tears.

“You’re so pretty when you cry.” Karl let out more intelligible cries. He was once again cumming, but that didn’t mean the onslaught would stop anytime soon. Sap groped Karl’s body, peppering him in kisses, giving special attention to his top surgery scars. Karl could barely pay attention to what was happening, his mind wrapped up in the overwhelming stimulation.

At one point, Sap started grinding against Karl, whispering more praises in his ear. The friction of Sap rubbing against him plus the vibrations proved to be too much and Karl was pushed over the edge once more. Soon after, Sap came, cum painting Karl’s torso.

Sap turned off and took out the vibrator and took it out. Karl whined, his body way too sensitive. Sap shushed him lightly and picked him up, running his fingers through his hair gently, praising him lightly. Karl, still not completely over his high, still had some stray tears running down his face. Sap kissed them away once more and carried Karl over to their tub.

The actual bath was mostly a blur, but it felt good. The water was warm but not hot. Karl had nudged himself into Sap’s chest, loving the way Sap’s arms wrapped around him.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, they passed out in bed, Karl still wrapped in Sap’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written this ship before so I hope it was good!


	6. Dreamnap | Sequel to Thigh Highs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel time! Sequel time!  
> Sub Dream - Dom Sap - Praise - Pet names - Phone sex - Vaginal fingering - Degrading - Mutal Masturbation

Sap sat at his desk, waiting for Dream to send him the photo that was sure to come soon. He hadn't expected Dream to accept the deal, let alone lose, but god was he happy about it. The idea of seeing Dream in thigh highs was so alluring. Sap had known Dream for a long time and had seen him multiple times and _god_ was he pretty. He was scared to call him that at first, scared to set off dysphoria, but Dream had told him at one point that he was alright with it.

(Though he had been weirdly bashful about it now that Sap thinks about it.)

Eventually, the awaited discord sound went off. Sap gulped and opened the attached photo. Instantly, his mouth went dry. He knew Dream was gonna wear thigh highs, but Dream had done so much more. Dream was wearing black thigh highs with black panties. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his top surgery scars visible and his nipples pink and erect. Dream was looking away from the mirror slightly, his face flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

Now that Sap looked at it, the panties seemed wet. 

Was Dream aroused when he took the photo? Was he getting off on wearing thigh highs? 

Sap's hands darted to his keyboard, ready to type out a message, but hesitated. Was he misreading the situation? Sap shook his head. Dream was obviously horny in the photo and Sap was _not_ going to pass up this opportunity. 

"Call me with face cam." Sap sent the message and waited for Dream to respond. His pants tightened slightly in anticipation. 

Only a couple minutes later, Dream joined the discord call with face cam. His face was still flushed pink, eyes averted from the screen.

"Hey there, Dream."

"Hey Sap." Dream's voice was uneven and Sap was loving it. Something about the cocky Dream being under his thumb was incredibly hot. Sap's eyes wandered over what he could see of Dream's body. It wasn't much, but Dream still had his shirt off. He could see the freckles lining him, especially concentrated on his collarbones. 

"Are you still wearing your outfit?" Dream flushed brighter and looked down.

"I am." 

"That's good. You look so pretty in it, baby." Sap grinned as Dream whined lightly. "Do you like wearing it?" Dream nodded lightly. "What's it make you feel, baby?"

"Makes me feel pretty. I... I like how it feels against my skin. It- It makes my thighs look good." Sap made a noise of affirmation.

"It does. Then again, your thighs look good all the time. Did you notice that, honey? Did you notice how thick your thighs are? How your pants can barely contain them?"

"I- I didn't. But I see that now." Sap palmed himself through his jeans. Just thinking about Dream's thighs was driving him mad.

“Show me, baby.” Dream rolled his chair back, the bottom half of his body being revealed to Sap. “There we go. So good.” Dream nodded, hands twitching at his side. Sap hesitated on what to do next. He didn’t want to push Dream too far, he was already being so obedient, but he was also extremely turned on and wanted to get off. “Can you take the panties off for me, baby?” Sap watched as Dream rushed to take off the panties. God, he was cute when he was eager. Sap reached over to grab the lube on his desk. (Palming himself through his jeans was only doing so much.)

Sap got himself situated once more, though this time with a distinct lack of pants, as his eyes once again landed on Dream. Dream who had his legs spread as far as they could go on the chair, thigh highs still on. He was a sight to be seen for sure.

“Look at you. Are you eager, babe? Wish I was there to wreck you? To fuck you? Claim you as mine?” Dream let out a high-pitched moan, his fingers inching towards his hole, but not quite touching. Sap lubed up his hand and grabbed his dick. “Why don’t you finger yourself for me, baby? Put on a show for me to watch.” Dream nodded vigorously, slipping one finger into himself. Dream moaned again, leaning back into his chair.

Sap began to stroke himself as he watched Dream. He kept his pace slow, wanting to outlast Dream. (Which would probably be pretty easy considering how debauched he already looked.)

“That’s it. You like this don’t you, whore? Love spreading your legs for anyone who asks.” Dream let a whine but nodded so Sap continued. “Such a naughty slut.” Dream continued to whine and Sap couldn’t suppress the need to speed up his stokes. “Add another finger, honey.” Dream nodded, doing as told. He instantly bucked into it, getting lost in the pleasure. Dгеам scissored himself open, panting, eyes barely being able to focus on Sap.

“Gonna- Gonna cum.” Sap sped up his stokes once more and nodded

“Cum for me, baby.” With that, Dream climaxed, his vision nearly going white from the pleasure. Dream slumped in his chair, thoroughly exhausted. Sap came seconds later, cum painting his chest and hand. “We should do this again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? God, I hope so considering that I had to do research for it-  
> Am I ashamed about that? Eh. Kinda. (Mostly because I had to research something about afab bodies even tho I'm afab-)


	7. Dreamnap | Feederism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha. Kink time.  
> Sub Dream - Dom Sap - Feederism - Chubby Dream - Trans Dream (it's not obvious), Body Image Issues - Body Worship - Praise - Food - Weight Gain - Stuffing - Belly Rubs

Dream sat on his bed, staring down at himself. It seemed that ever since he moved in with Sap he had started gaining weight. It hadn’t been a big deal, at first, but at this point, it was getting ridiculous. He wasn’t even sure why Sap hadn’t pointed it out yet. He didn’t look nearly as good as he did when he started dating Sap.

Dream had specifically stopped having sex with Sap. He felt bad, (both of them were hyper-sexual,) but if Sap hadn’t noticed thus far, Dream didn’t want him to notice at all. (Even though surely Sap had noticed. Dream had bought basically a new wardrobe as his old clothes fit uncomfortably. Too tight in too many places.)

Dream hated the way he looked. He used to have a nearly perfect physique and now it was gone. Dream pinched at his thighs, hating how much of it was pure fat.

As Dream was so caught up in his self-hatred, he didn’t notice Sap walk into the room. Sap examined the scene in front of him, not liking what he was seeing.

When Sap had moved in with Dream he noticed his absolutely incredible appetite. Sap had then begun cooking for him. He wasn’t the best cook at first, but he learned, finding Dream stuffing his face incredibly, (and shamefully,) attractive. Sap specifically began baking more, noticing how Dream had one of the biggest sweet tooth Sap had ever witnessed.

Sap had, obviously, begun to notice Dream putting in some weight. Sap thought it would encourage him to stop, but it only pushed him to continue feeding his boyfriend. He loved how absolutely soft he was getting. He noticed Dream retreating from sexual situations which lead him to where he was now, watching as he looked at himself with hatred.

“Dream?” Dream flinched, startled by the sudden noise. He looked up at his boyfriend. He then realized that he was only wearing boxers, not his oversized hoodies. Dream tried, aimlessly, to hide his body with his arms, tears coming to his eyes. Sap must’ve found him so gross. Dream had gone to diet, try and shed the pounds that decided to appear on his body, but it had failed before it even started. Sap’s baking was too good to resist.

Dream couldn’t look at Sap as he made his way over to him. He was too scared. He knew the reaction wouldn’t be good. Sap kneeled down next to Dream, putting his hands on his thighs. And god, if he wasn’t concerned about his boyfriend he would savor the way they cushioned his hand. (Sap was in love with how much of the weight he gained went to his thighs.)

“Dream, honey, darling, no. I’m not disgusted, mad, or whatever else you’re thinking. God, no.” Dream looked at his boyfriend, confused. How could Sap not be disgusted with him? He looked so... gross. “Baby, I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t like the way you looked considering how much I’ve been encouraging you.” Dream titled his head. Sap sighed and starting stroking Dream's thigh. “Why do you think I learned how to cook and bake? God, it was so hot watching you eat. Plus, the effects of it.” Sap moved his hands up to Dream's stomach, rubbing it gently. It was so plush.

Right now, Dream was definitely under the label chubby. It hadn’t been a super long time since Sap began, to put it simply, fattening him up, but Dream gained surprisingly quickly. His stomach was still able to be hidden by an oversized hoodie, but his thighs and ass weren’t able to be hidden at this point. Sap loved it.

“Dream, I love seeing you like this. I love it so much.” Dream flushed, covering his face as Sap massaged him. “God, you look so good. It’s like you were made for this. Made for me feed you.” Despite himself, Dream moaned. Loudly. God, why was he getting off on that? 

Sap reached over to the nightstand where he had put a box of cupcakes earlier. He was going to show Dream just how much he loved his new physique. Dream looked at him, eyes lidded.

Fuck. Why was he so turned on?

Sap lifted one to Dream's lips, Dream eating it immediately. Even though he ate quickly, he was surprisingly clean. There was still some frosting on his lips, which Sap adored.

Sap continued to feed Dream cupcake after cupcake, loving the way Dream seemed to savor each bite. Dream had begun to slow down when they reached the end, 2 out of the 12 left.

“C’mon baby, finish this last bit for me.” Dream nodded like the good boy he was and opened his mouth, letting Sap shove the cupcake inside. Dream was incredibly full at this point. Not only had he eaten 11 cupcakes at this point, but he had eaten lunch not long before. His gut was grumbling at this point, probably telling him to stop, but Dream had to admit that it felt _good_. He loved Sap feeding him until he could barely move, weighed down by the ridiculous amount of food he’d stuffed into himself.

Once the last cupcake was fully eaten, it had taken awhile, he was really full, Dream laid back on the bed. He was tired, but also incredibly horny. God, he was horny.

Sap rubbed his belly, making him feel surprisingly better. Sap, himself, was also so fucking horny. Dream looked so fucking good stuffed to the brim. (Sap would definitely be doing this more often.)

“Such a good boy for me. You did so well.” Dream whined. Sap couldn’t tell what he whined from, but it was such a good sign. Sap grinded against Dream lightly, he needed some sort of friction.

“Sap, please. I’m gonna cum.”

“Already, baby?” Dream nodded frantically. Sap grinned, moving one hand from his stomach to his crotch, rubbing it hard. “Then cum.” Dream cried out, bucking into Sap’s hand. Sap grinded against Dream for a moment longer before cumming in his pants.

Sap cleaned himself up before joining Dream on the bed, cradling Dream close to his chest hands rested on his stomach.

Dream smiled, tired out, and relaxed in Sap’s grip, falling asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I like this?  
> Also, my twitter: [@blue_issues](https://twitter.com/blue_issues) (Where you get to see these drabbles first.)


	8. Dreamnoblade | Cat Boy Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catboy Dге - Praise - Degradation - Lingerie - Collars - I guess you could call this pet play - Trans Dгеам - Sub/Bottom Dгеам - Dom/Top Тзснио - Riding - Creampie (think that’s the term) - Very little prep

Dream sat on Techno's lap. He was feeling especially needy. Techno pet his ears gently, causing Dгеам to purr. He wanted more than just petting, but petting was good. Dгеам leaned back against him, waiting for Techno to make a move, but he didn’t. He just sat there petting him. It felt nice, sure, but Dream was getting impatient.

He began to grind down on Techno, slow and calculated. He was hoping it would make his boyfriend go crazy like it usually did, but instead his tail got a sharp pull. Dream yelped, hands immediately shooting to soothe his tail. Techno laughed lightly, causing Dream to frown playfully.

“Such a naughty kitty. Do you really need to be fucked that badly?” Dream mewled at the degradation, nodding frantically. “Oh? Do you like it when I call you a naughty kitty? A sluty little cat made for pleasure?” Dream moaned loudly, now facing Techno. Dream pawed at Techno, waiting for Тзснио to grab his harsher. Techno seemed to notice Dream's desperation as in a second hands were on his hips, holding him down on Tech's lap.

“Please!”

“Please what, kitty? Use your words."

“Please fuck me! Use me! Do whatever you want to me! I need you inside me!” Techno laughed once more, rubbing circles on Dream's hips with his thumbs.

“Such a needy boy.” Techno moved his hands to Dream's ass, massaging it roughly. Dream mewled once more, sitting on his legs so Tech could massage more of it. Techno moved closer, mouth right next to Dream's ear. “Go and get pretty for me baby.” Dream nodded, rushing to get up and go to their room.

Dream had actually bought a set of lingerie recently, waiting for the right moment to wear it.

This seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Dream opened the closet door quickly, searching for the one he wanted. He had many sets at this point, both him and his boyfriend loving the way it looked on him. After searching for longer than he’d admit he found it.

It wasn’t anything special, but Dream had fallen in love with it as soon as he saw it. It was a dark green bra-let and panties with black lace on the edges. Along with that, were belts that attached to it to frame his body even more. Dream looked over at the nightstand, tail wagging slightly as he thought about wearing his collar. He rarely wore it, (not that he didn’t want to. It was just that he and Tech got so busy and they rarely had time to take their time when getting off.) Dream decided that even if it might lead to more rounds than he was prepared for, he wanted to wear it.

He wanted to wear it for his master.

Dream clipped it on, giggling as the bell attached to it jangled lightly. Dream positioned himself on the bed, sitting on his feet, thighs spread wide. Dream adjusted the belt lightly, wanting him to look perfect for Techno. The bra-let obviously didn’t fit properly as he had top surgery, but it fit surprisingly well against him. (Guess his pectorals were still… large.)

Dream waited patiently. He wanted to be fucked badly, but he knew waiting would yield him better results. Techno was nice to him no matter what, even though Dream really deserved to be punished more often than not, but seeing Techno proud of him made Dream's pleasure increase 10 fold. So, he sat patiently, waiting for his boyfriend.

When Techno finally opened the door, Dream let out a happy meow. Purring just at the sight of his lover. Techno smiled at him, petting his ears when he reached him.

“Such a pretty kitty. A good one too. You followed instructions so well.” Dream purred louder. He kept his hands by his side, but leaned up into the touch. “I have an idea, baby.” Dream titled his head, confused when Tech sat next to him. “Want to ride me kitty?” Dream nodded frantically, struggling to sit still as Techno removed his pants and lubed himself up.

“Please, that’s good enough. I need to ride you.”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, baby but we’ve got to prepare you first.” Dream shook his head pawing at his boyfriend.

“No, I’ll be fine. Please! I’m wet enough!” Techno shook his head.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t! Please!” Dream mewled loudly as Techno picked him up, hovering him over his dick.

“Dream, seriously, is this okay?” Dream nodded frantically.

“Yes! Green! Just _please_!” Techno nodded, lowering Dream down on his cock slowly. Dream moaned loudly, steadying himself again Tech. Once Tech was fully inside Dream, Dream took no time, bouncing himself up and down immediately. His hole clenching around him rhythmically Techno growled lightly, grabbing his hips tightly. Dream whined loudly, not being able to move himself.

“You seem to have forgotten whose in charge here. Let me remind you.” Techno began moving Dream for him, slamming him down on his dick in a ruthless rhythm.

Dream threw his head back, lost in pleasure. Techno was ruthless, not giving Dream a single second to relax.

Dream loved it.

He loved when Techno took full control, not letting Dream do anything but _take it_.

Dream wrapped his tail around Techno, wanting to show his affection as his mouth was preoccupied by moaning. Techno himself was spouting praise making Dream lose himself further. Dream loved praise in any situation, but the way Techno praised him was something else.

Eventually, their releases were in sight, Dream knowing he wouldn’t last longer than a minute at most. Techno thrusted Dream down once more, cumming inside him. Dream orgasmed himself, the feeling of being full of cum never getting old. 

Techno messed with the bra strap as Dream calmed down from his high, his orgasm had been intense.

“You did so well, sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Dream nodded, allowing Tech to carry him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! This was a 200 follower special! Speaking of that, you should follow my Twitter: [@blue_issues](https://twitter.com/blue_issues)


	9. Dreamnap | Subspace Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why I didn't transfer this one over earlier?  
> Dreamnap - Sub Dream- Subspace - Sub-drop - Angst - Sexual Trauma - (the drop isn’t Sap’s fault)

Dream woke up feeling needy. It wasn’t a rare feeling to wake up too and generally it would just lead to an early scene between him and Sap, but Sap had a stream planned. So, Dream ignored the feeling in his gut and went to make Sap breakfast before his stream.

Dream could cook well enough, though had only recently tried to get better. He wanted to make good food for Sap.

When Sap woke up and ate what Dream had made, he praised him. Well, not much. He just said that it tasted good and thanked Dream for making it, but as Dream was already needy, he fell into subspace.

Thankfully, (or unfortunately,) Sap was off the stream and didn’t notice Dream’s state.

Dream tried to do things in his hazy state. He washed the dishes and cleaned himself up, but nothing satisfied his urge to please Sap. He couldn’t please Sap though. He was off streaming. Away from Dream.

Dream curled himself up in their shared bed. Sap wasn’t there. Was Dream... not good enough? It was a ridiculous question to ask, Sap was simply steaming. He still loved Dream. But it still hurt.

Sap had told Dream to tell him whenever he dropped but Dream wasn’t in the right mindset to think straight. He was told before that subspace and drops were annoying, so he shut up. Even if _Sap_ hadn’t told him that, he was surely thinking that. Right?

Right.

Dream was just being dramatic. He could handle it on his own. Or, at least, he should be able to. It still hurt, but it was fine. So what if Dream could do nothing but stay curled up on his bed drawing in self-doubt and depression? So what if Dream let out whimpers as his mind flooded with toxic words and memories?

It was fine.

~~It really wasn’t.~~

Though time didn’t seem to pass right, Sap waked unit the room startling Dream. Dream let out a small whimper, stopping himself from throwing himself into Sap’a arms for comfort.

“Dream, baby, darling, what’s wrong?” Sap moved Dream into his arms. Dream melted into the contact. Dream couldn’t talk though. (He often even non-verbal during drops which pissed _him_ off more.) “Darling, did you drop?” It wasn’t accusatory, just a genuine question of concern.

Dream hesitated. Sap wouldn’t be mad at him, right? He was... he wasn’t worth concern, but god he wanted Sap to comfort him. To tell him everything was okay.

Dream nodded hesitantly, not wanting to lie.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I’m sorry for not noticing you fell into subspace, darling. I wouldn’t’ve streamed if I knew, baby.” Dream opened his mouth to tell Sap that he wasn’t worth his time, but all that came out was sobs.

Sap cradled Dream’s face in his hand, holding him close. Sap whispered soft praise to him, making sure to hold him at all times.

“I know that he told you that drops were stupid. That you were annoying and clingy for having them but that’s not true, baby. You’re not stupid, annoying, or clingy or any way that’s bad. Please let me know whenever this happens. Okay, darling?” Dream nodded, too exhausted to speak.

They startled like that the rest of the day. Cuddling while Sap softly praised Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst  
> Also-  
> My Twitter:


End file.
